


The Heart Never Lies

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - In A Heartbeat Fusion, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Lance has known Hunk for a very long time.It's no wonder his Heart's decided to do something about it.





	The Heart Never Lies

Lance looks around the playground, grinning excitedly, tugging on his big sister’s arm, “Violet, come on, come on!”

Violet laughs, purple streaks in her hair bouncing, “Cool down Lance, the park’s not going anywhere.”

“But our time is!” Lance yells, “And I gotta get there before I’m 10, at least!”

Violet sighs, smiling fondly, “Go ahead then, but I’m staying on the seats, someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“Sure, sure, now bye-bye!” Lance lets go of her hand and runs into the park giggling happily, heading straight for the sandbox with the other children.

He walks over to the other kids, waving, “Hi, I’m Lance! Can I play too?!”

The other kids look at him oddly, as if he were an alien.

Lance grins at them, happily, “Pretty please, I’m really good at making sand angels!”

One shakes his head, pouting, “No, go away!”

Lance gasps, taking a step back, body ridged. He sighs and slumps, leaving the sand box, “Okay.”

He walks towards the swings, a smile starting to appear on his face when he sees another boy sitting on his own. But his smile fades a little when he sees how sad the boy looks.

Lance smiles again as he walks over to the boy, deciding he’s going to make that boy smile again.

“Hi!” Lance waves, a little more quietly.

The boy turns to him and blinks, “Oh, hello. You can have the swing if you want, I wasn’t gonna use it.”

Lance blinks, “I wasn’t gonna ask for the swing.” His face brightens, “I was gonna ask if I could push you!”

The boy gapes at him, “Re-really? Even though I’m so big?”

Lance nods, “Uh-huh! I love pushing my big brother and sister on the swing, so don’t worry if I’m not strong enough!” He raises his arms, showing off his muscles, “I’ve got meat to rival Superman!”

The boy flushes pink in the face, “A-are you sure?”

Lance nods, “Duh, or I wouldn’t have offered. But I wanna know your name, first!”

The boy looks at his lap, blushing, “It, it’s Hunk.”

Lance beams and feels his face turn a bit red, “Wow, that’s a super cool name! Mama says a Hunk is a really nice looking man and I know you fit that description!” He takes a bow to hide his face, heart beating a little faster, “I’m Lance, by the way. Now get ready, Hunk!”

He runs behind the swing, grabbing it and walking backwards.

“Whoa, Lance!” Hunk gasps as he’s pulled.

Lance makes sounds of exhaustion as he pulls, then, “Here we go!”

He pushes the swing.

Hunk gasps as he actually moves. It’s not very far or very high, but he didn’t think the Lance would’ve been able to push him.

Then he does it again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

Hunk laughs, smiling bright, turning back to Lance, “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance beams at him, glad to see Hunk smiling, “No problem, buddy!”

“Lance!”

Lance smiles as a really pretty girl comes up to them, “Violet! This is my new friend, Hunk!”

The girl looks at Hunk and offers a smile, “Nice to meet you, Hunk. I’m Violet, Lance’s older sister.”

Hunk waves shyly, “Hello.”

Lance smiles at his sister, “What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna watch?”

“Well, I was...” Violet grins, “But then I thought it’d be more fun to play instead. It’s been ages since I’ve been on a swing, I miss it. And I miss pushing people on it.”

Hunk smiles, “Okay then, you can have a turn after Lance, he did get here first.”

“Okay, I can live with that.” Violet smiles, sitting down on the grass, out of the way, “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Lance laughs, “We will!” He turns to Hunk, “Now lets, gooooo!”

He pushes Hunk again.

Hunk laughs.

* * *

Lance sighs, looking at the ground as the rain continues to fall.

Splish-splosh.

“Lance?”

Lance blinks and looks up.

Hunk is standing in front of him, soaked to the bone, “What are you doing out here?”

Lance sniffles and hangs his head, “Needed to cry and think alone. Best spot really, with everyone hiding inside.”

Hunk kneels down on the muddy ground, “Can you look at me Lance? Pretty please?”

Lance lifts his head slightly, tears and the rain mixing in.

Hunk smiles and pokes his nose, “Boop!”

Lance blinks.

Then laughs, “Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready!”

Hunk smirks, standing up and out of Lance’s reach, “No, sorry, but all’s fair in love and war!”

Lance grins, “Then here comes a Lance grenade!”

He jumps off the swing and flies at Hunk.

Hunk laughs and gets out of the way, “Not today, blue boy!”

Lance, knees and hands down on the mud, scrambles to his feet, “I’m so gonna get you for not saving me, yellow!”

Hunk laughs more as he runs, “You’ll never take me alive!”

The two laugh and run around in the muddy park, sometimes using the play things to their advantage. The rain slowly stops falling and the sun comes out to find them lying on their backs in the soggy sandpit, covered in mud, laughing their lungs out, smiling.

Hunk offers a hand to Lance, “Anytime you need to talk, I’ll always be here, Lance.”

Lance smiles and takes Hunk’s hand, squeezing it, feeling his heart beating faster and closer to his chest, “Same. We’ll be best friends forever.”

Hunk looks up at the clouds clearing, “Come rain or sun...”

Lance looks up at the sun peaking through, heart refusing to calm, “Heaven or hell...”

“We’ll always be the best of friends.” They declare.

The two turn their heads so they can look at each other and grin.

* * *

Hunk and Lance gasp, eyes stuck on the TV.

“And so, the hunter becomes the hunted.” The protagonist smirks, before it all fades to black.

Lance and Hunk sit back, sighing in relief.

“Oh wow.” Hunk says, “That gave me chills.”

“I thought he was gonna die.” Lance adds, grinning, “That thing he said is so cool, though.”

Hunk nods, “Yeah!”

He continues to talk but Lance kinda doesn’t hear him. He turns his head and can’t help but notice how Hunk’s mouth is covered in tomato sauce from the pizza. He’s gonna need help to get it all off.

Lance’s eyes trail up to Hunk’s eyes and finds them bright with excitement as he recounts the movie’s best lines. He looks so happy and excited, moving his hands all over the place. His eyes look really pretty, too.

Lance feels his face heat up and he turns to face the roof, nodding, “Yeah, totally!”

Hunk smiles and keeps talking.

Lance focuses on his heartbeat, which is pounding away in his rib cage. Lance’s eyes widen in fright and he does his best to cover his heart before Hunk can notice.

* * *

Violet blinks, “You have a crush on Hunk?”

Lance groans, “He’s just so perfect! He’s kind and friendly and loyal, but so snarky and rude and extra at times and I just wanna get carried around in his arms all the time.”

Violet chuckles, “No surprise there, really.”

Lance stares at her, “What?”

“Brother, I can see your heart jumping out of your chest for him, it’s not very subtle.” Violet grins, “Why not just do as your heart suggests?”

Lance turns bright red, “BECAUSE HE MIGHT NOT LIKE ME BACK AND I’LL RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!”

Violet raises an eye-brow, “Right and I can fly. Just talk to him already. If your heart’s nearly coming out of your chest, then that means you’re past the point of no return.”

“No, no, no, no, no, nope, not gonna do it.” Lance states, hands over his ears, “Not listening to you, Violet! Lalala-”

Violet sighs as her brother continues to ignore her, fingers pinching the top of her nose, “These boys.”

* * *

Lance groans and collapses on the sofa, “I am never agreeing to be Violet’s lab partner ever again. She made such a mess.”

Lance hears Hunk shuffle towards him and feels the sofa dip, “Do you need some help? Something to chill you a little?”

Lance nods, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Hunk presses his hands to Lance’s shoulders and starts kneading the skin there.

Lance lets out a sigh and moans softly, “God, Hunk, you’re amazing. Thanks.”

There’s a small stutter in Hunk’s talk, “Y-yeah, anytime.”

Lance smiles softly, settling himself in the sofa.

Then Hunk freezes.

He feels something touch his head and blinks, “What’s on my head?”

Hunk scrambles for it, “No-nothing!”

Lance sits up and finds himself face to face with Hunk, who’s reaching behind him. Hunk sits back from him quickly while Lance’s face turns red and his heart considers jumping out of his chest.

“Sorry!” Hunk squeaks.

Lance raises an eyebrow, “It’s okay?”

Whatever had been on his head is suddenly pressing against his face.

“What the?!” He grabs it as Hunk makes a scramble and pulls it back to see-

A small pair of big brown eyes, staring at him in adoration.

Lance slowly looks up.

Hunk is reaching for his hands.

Lance looks down at what’s in his hands and finds those big brown eyes looking afraid now. Lance gulps.

A heart.

Hunk’s heart.

Hunk’s heart is literally in his hands and-and-

“I’m sorry!” Hunk squeaks, snatching his heart out of Lance’s hands.

Lance scrambles, “Hunk, wait!”

Hunk doesn’t look back.

Lance screams, “I LOVE YOU!”

Hunk pauses.

His heart jumps out of his hands, looking over his shoulder.

Lance gulps as he feels his own heart jump out of his chest. Hunk slowly turns around and freezes at the sight of Lance’s heart. Hunk’s heart smiles and starts bouncing, running for Lance’s heart. Lance’s heart giggles and runs for Hunk’s heart, grabbing on and kissing each other instantly.

Hunk gulps and looks at Lance, face pink.

Lance is pink and trying not to look at his and Hunk’s hearts, “I have for a while.”

Hunk is still silent.

Lance’s heart stops kissing Hunk’s and turns to it’s owner, looking worried.

Hunk mutters, “Screw it.”

He charges back to the sofa, grabs Lance’s face and kisses him.

Lance’s eyes widen then slip closed, softly. He takes a hold of Hunk’s hands on him and intertwines their fingers, pressing closer to Hunk but keeping the kiss innocent.

The hearts smile and go back to their owners.

The owners keep kissing.

Violet peeks in through the door and rolls her eyes, heading back up stairs and muttering, “Took ‘em long enough.”


End file.
